Tartamudeo
by LightLuxen
Summary: "Tartamudeaba ¿En serio quedaban todavía chicas así? Había viajado demasiado tiempo con Nami y Robin. Incluso le era extraño que su falda y su camisa cubrieran la mayor parte de su cuerpo"


-¡Otra ronda, preciosa!-volvió a gritar uno de los hombre de la barra seguido por unos gritos de aprobación por parte del resto. No estaba claro si la agitación se debía a las bebidas o a la camarera. Ambas cosas serían comprensibles.

Debía ser la cuarta vez que Zoro veía como aquel grupo pedía otra tanda de cervezas. Aunque al entrar al bar se había planteado sentarse también a la barra, en cuanto vio a aquella panda de piratas borrachos con exceso entusiasmo decidió sentarse en una de las mesas más alejadas. Ahora agradecía su decisión; odiaba que le molestaran mientras bebía, más siendo la primera debida en un bar que tomaría en un año. El problema era que en todo ese tiempo ningún camarero había llegado a su mesa. Y no tenía bebida. Y se negaba a levantarse de aquella mesa habiendo tanta gente. Es decir, que estaba más cabreado que antes de entrar.

Volvió a escuchar griteríos desde la barra y supo que las cervezas estaban servidas. Y que había sido cierta camarera quién se las había servido.

Se recostó hacia atrás e su asiento y se pasó una mano sobre el rostro. Comenzaba a considerar seriamente la idea de salir de allí para buscar otro local. Tuvo que rechazar la idea pues según Mihawk aquel era el único con alcohol de la isla.

-Lamento mucho la espera.

Cuando alzó los ojos se encontró con la que debía ser la chica que había aguantado toda la noche al grupo de borrachos. De lejos solo pudo apreciar que llevaba el pelo rubio caoba recogido en una coleta, algo deshecha por toda la noche de trabajo, y su baja estatura. Ahora veía que aunque no se trataba de ninguna colegiala adolescente, no tenía ni de lejos la edad apropiada para trabajar en un sitio donde muchos hombres andaban en busca de una buena compañía nocturna. A su parecer, era la típica chica buena, tímida y torpe clásica por ser el ideal de cualquier niña de seis años.

-Créame, lamento mucho el haber tardado tanto.

Tartamudeaba ¿En serio quedaban todavía chicas así? Había viajado demasiado tiempo con Nami y Robin. Incluso le era extraño que su falda y su camisa cubriera la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

-Una botella de sake.

-¿Desea la botella...entera?

La poca paciencia que tenía Zoro se había acabado hacía un buen rato, por eso la única respuesta que le dio fue su ya de por sí serio rostro acentuado con un ceño fruncido.

-Vale. Entendido. Botella. En seguida- dijo cada palabra como si hubiera corrido un maratón antes de abrir la boca. Antes de irse le dio una sonrisa que podría considerarse como la tercera su tercera disculpa de la noche.

De nuevo el entusiasmo masculino hizo su aparición cuando la joven volvió a la barra, esta vez acompañado con algunas insinuaciones. Zoro estaba seguro de que si Sanji hubiera estado por allí, ya habría saltado con su pose de caballero soltando alguna patada para defenderla. Luego remataría el espectáculo con un beso en su mano y una de sus frases de coqueteo.

Golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado. Necesitaba alcohol ya. Aquella noche ya había relacionado simples detalles con tres de sus compañeros, y odiaba ponerse melancólico. En todo el tiempo que había pasado entrenando y en aquel castillo no había tenido casi oportunidad de pensar en ellos. Ahora, estando en un bar esperando tanto, había tenido de sobra.

Volvió a golpear a la mesa, y asustó a la joven, a quien casi se le cae la bandeja donde traía su ansiada botella de sake.

-Aquí tiene- comenzó a decir mientras dejaba la botella y un vaso sobre la mesa-Parece algo triste.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y casi dejó el vaso caer. No era su intención decirlo en voz alta. Dirigió su mirada hacia Zoro con la esperanza de que no lo hubiera escuchado. Él devolvía la mirada ahora de nuevo con el ceño fruncido. Ahora sí que empezaba a asustarse de verad.

En seguida sintió como su cara iba calentándose. Odiaba su incontinencia verbal. Intentó disimularlo centrándose en el suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante que había visto últimamente.

-Quiero decir...he tardado como una hora en traerte tu botella...yo no estaría feliz con eso...¡Tampoco triste!...Posiblemente cabreada...sí...pareces cabreado...Muy cabreado...¡Aunque si esa es tu cara normal no lo estás!...Quiero decir que a lo mejor relajas el tipo y tienes esa expresión...¡Dios, no me puedo creer que halla dicho "relajar el tipo"!

-¿Por qué dices que parezco "triste"?- preguntó Zoro, más que por otra cosa para frenar la corriente de palabras que seguirían saliendo de su boca.

La chica dejó de mirar el suelo para mirarlo. Parecía algo sorprendida de su pregunta, y a la vez algo indecisa. Creía que ya había metido demasiado la pata como para iniciar otra tanda de frases aleatorias.

-Bueno- reflexionó unos segundos, aprovechando para tomar profundas respiraciones, antes de continuar- llevo trabajando aquí dos años y en ese tiempo he aprendido que cuando alguien se sienta en esta mesa tan alejada y pide algo con alcohol, suele estar triste.

-Tal vez no me gusta el ruido mientras disfruto de mi sake- dijo levantando la botella y tomando un trago.

Zoro se dio cuenta de que la chica había pensado algo pero consiguió retenerlo. No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa burlona al pensar que aquello debía ser un logro para ella. Era demasiado fácil de leer.

El dejar de lado parte de su seriedad le dio pie a la camarera para continuar.

-Sí pero...tienes ese aura gris ¿Sabes?- en la mirada de Zoro apareció un atisbo de curiosidad- Como si estuvieras triste o echarás algo de menos...Claro que solo soy una camarera con un serio problema para relacionarse socialmente.

Zoro no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada.

Tal vez él también fuera fácil de leer. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista vio como la chica apretaba con fuerza la bandeja contra el pecho. Parecía confusa por su cambio de humor, pero sonreía de manera sutil.

-¿Por cualidad sabes con quién estás hablado?

-En relidad no...pero algo me dice que debes tener un cartel con tu foto y una recompensa.

-No soy el único del bar- dio otro largo trago de la botella, ignorando el vaso que ella había dejado sobre la mesa.

Dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor. Además del grupo de la barra, había otros hombres repartidos por el resto de las mesas, todos montando algo de escándalo. Se preguntó cuantos de ellos serían piratas o ladrones buscados por la Marina. Se dio cuenta que, aun siendo el único que estaba solo, Zoro era el que más imponía de todo el bar.

-Bueno, agradece que no miro los carteles de la entrada. En realidad no entiendo que hacen allí: la mayoría de los clientes de Tartan son piratas- bajó el ritmo, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo importante, aunque a Zoro le parecía más que había comenzado una conversación consigo misma y se había olvidado de su presencia-Si los delatara alguien por verlos, el local cerraría y se arruinaría...Muy fácilmente...

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué?- volvió a darse cuenta de su presencia, y se rio torpemente- Bueno creo que utilizan los carteles para quedarse con el nombre de la persona que les debe dinero. El mes pasado...- Zoro la interrumpió antes de que siguiera yéndose por las ramas

-Me refiero a por qué no miras los carteles.

-Eso tiene más sentido. Si los mirase saldría corriendo cada vez que alguien entrara por la puerta. Seguramente no estaría hablando contigo...y no te estaría molestando hablando sin parar...mientras deseas beber...tu bebida...Sí...puede que tenga que empezar a leer esos carteles.

A diferencia de lo que esperaba, Zoro soltó una sonora carcajada y siguió bebiendo de su botella. Tampoco sabía muy bien que esperar. Posiblemente una afirmación por su parte a lo referido a dejar de hablarle. Los cambios de humor de aquel cliente realmente le resultaban curiosos. Le asustaban un poco y eran algo confusos, pero le causaban curiosidad.

-¡Eh! ¡Tú!

Levantaron la vista hasta el que Zoro supuso que era Tartan, el jefe del bar. Señalaba amenazante hacia ella desde la propia barra. Tenía que gritar tanto para que le escuchara que los clientes que no estaban borrachos- siendo, mirado desde ese punto, la minoría de ellos- se giraron también para mirarles.

-¡Te he dicho que solo sirvieras en la barra! ¡Solo en la barra! ¡Por si no lo sabes, no estas en la barra! ¡Éstos de aquí- señaló al grupo escandaloso de antes- llevan esperando un buen rato para que les sirvieras!

Ella bajó la cabeza de nuevo a concentrarse en el ya conocido suelo. En realidad no sabía si lo hacía para que Tantan entendiera que le había escuchado o para ocultar su rostro sonrojado.

-Y tú- dijo ahora señalando a Zoro- ¡Si quieres algo de beber, tienes que venir a la barra a pedirlo!

Si no fuera porque no le interesaba llamar la atención, habría sacado las espadas antes de que incluso terminara de hablar. Puede que no fuera ni necesario sacarlas de la funda. La mirada penetrante de Zoro había conseguido que Tantan se diera la vuelta y volviera a la trastienda con pasos rápidos.

-Esto no es lo que parece- Zoro volvió mirarla al escuchar que su exagerado tartamudeo había regresado -Bueno, sí que lo es, pero no era para _eso..._-notó que Zoro la miraba sin entender y soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre su mesa y empezó a mover los brazos acompañando su explicación- No me he acercado hasta aquí, contra las normas de mi jefe, para ligar contigo ¿Vale?...No es que no quisiera...No soy idiota...Pero en ese momento no era mi intención...

Zoro tuvo que darle otro trago a la casi vacía botella para evitar otra carcajada. Al final se iba a marchar de mejor humor de allí.

-Solo es que eres la primera persona normal que entra en meses ¡ Y tienes el pelo verde!...¿Has visto al grupito de antes? Imaginate servir todos los días a pelmazos como esos...Horrible ¿Verdad?...Y tú no eres ningún pirata feucho, barbudo, cuarentón, que solo entra para emborracharse y encontrar a alguna compañía veinte años más joven con quien pasar la noche...Así que cuando te he visto entrar había pensado en acercarme, servirte una copa y tener una conversación decente al fin...Pero como puedes ver mis capacidades para hablar con alguien atractivo del sexo masculino son pocas...

Se congeló al escuchar y procesar lo que acababa de salir de su boca. Se golpeó la frente con la palma derecha y deseó con todas sus fuerzas hacerse invisible. No lo consiguió.

El ruido de la botella contra la mesa hizo que abriera dos dedos y mirara a su cliente. Zoro había levantado las cejas y ya no ocultaba la sonrisa torcida que había amenazado con aparecer durante toda su conversación.

-Creo que...debería irme...debo servir en la barra, ya lo has oído.

Después de unos movientos torpes con las manos, se giró dispuesta a llegar cuanto antes detrás de la barra. Sentía la mirada de Zoro en su espalda, y se encogió con la esperanza de destacar menos.

-Tu bandeja.

Dio dos pasos más antes de darse cuenta de que se refería a ella. Se había dejado la bandeja sobre su mesa. En su cabeza empezó un coro de "No", mientras se miraba las manos vacias. Sí, se la había dejado. Respiró profundamente antes de darse la vuelta con la espalda lo más recta posible. Ya había hecho el ridículo. Aquella pose duró poco. La sonrisa de Zoro seguía allí, aunque había recuperado una expresión más seria, parecida a la que tenía al entrar.

Aquel corto paseo hasta su mesa se le hizo mucho más largo que hacía tres segundos. Zoro sujetaba la bandeja con una mano.

-Gracias-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cogiendo la bandeja.

Mantuvo el contacto visual con él mientras lo hacía y unos instantes después. Luego con algo de torpeza se dio la vuelta y volvió a su plan de llegar a la barra, sintiendo aun la mirada de Zoro.

-¡Venga preciosa! ¡Nuestra ronda!- de nuevo los griterios y las risas de aquel grupo llenó el loca. Al parecer sus risas sí que se debían más a la camarera que a la bebida.

Mientras las preparaba se atrevió a echar un vistazo a la mesa de su cliente de pelo verde. Esperaba encontrarle mirándola. Casi se sintió molesta al ver la mesa vaciá. Solo quedaba la botella, ya sin sake, y dinero sobre la mesa. Le buscó con la mirada por el bar pero no le encontró. Se había marchado. Puede que aquella noche le buscara en los carteles de la entrada.


End file.
